kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ansem, Seeker of Darkness
Would anyone be opposed to moving this? "Xehanort's Heartless" is more what he is than one he's called. Maybe what he calls himself, i.e. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness? I'll go ahead and do it if no one objects over the next few days. Scottch 05:28, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I really think it should be called Xehanort's Heartless. Ansem may be a name he stole and uses, but it's not who he really is. It's what everyone in the game calls him, so why not here? DannyP 18:01, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Didn't see your reply, so this is late... ::Anyway, it's definitely not the only thing he's called in the games, he's called that by a few characters even after it's been made clear who he is, especially at the end of the game. Besides, it's also the name he takes, it just makes more sense to me to call him by a name than an "object description", for lack of a better phrase. He's also called "Ansem" for a full two of the three games, and the first half of the last game (in the sparse times it's mentioned). Although he was originally thought to be Ansem the Wise and that turned out to be untrue, it doesn't change the fact that he identified as "Ansem" still. I guess it sort of comes down to "what's in a name", but I think the use of the name makes it his identity, even if it's based on a lie. Scottch 21:04, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Merger I have another question. Couldn't we just merge this with the World of Chaos and Guardian? After all, both sections are stubs, and both creatures are never seen without him. Thoughts? :Good idea. It'd be a perfect fit for a battle technique kind of section. DannyP 15:52, 27 March 2007 (UTC) abilites sorry to bother the editors but I think there should be a section called abilites which lists all of "Ansems" named attacks. I know in kh he just grunted but every time he saves up 3 cards in chain of memories we see the name of the slate underneth. sincerly luis PS I also reckomend we do this with all other charectors but also file magic underneth abilites (only because very few charectors use spells) this should go with all charectors like tarzans healing herb ability (because it a heal) That sounds like a very logical idea. I wouldn't mind doing that on various pages! Maybe even describe the attacks! Muhahahaha! P.S. Your comments don't have to be letters. P. S. S. Here, you sign using 4 tildes (~) 96.28.108.27 23:56, 1 May 2008 (UTC) P. S. S. S. You aren't bothering the editors. P. S. S. S. S. Would you like me to do a grammer check on your comment? It would make editors flock to your comment more! I really want your suggestion to happen! This page contridicts itself! This page can't seem to decide if Xehanort's Heartless looks human because of strong will or a warped Riku. I'm not sure whether to delete one of the theories, show that they're theories, or a third option. Any ideas? 96.28.108.27 23:57, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Battles Billy Zane Out of curiosity, I heard Billy Zane refused to return as Ansem in Kingdom Hearts 2. Does anyone know why? :Likely too busy. XienZo 05:10, 11 December 2008 (UTC)